


Love Him

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: As they continue to plan the wedding, Chuck steps in to help.





	

"Dad!" Cas cried, hugging him tightly. Chuck wiggled and tried to get away, then hummed like Cas usually did. Dean watched him slowly give up and relax, hugging Cas back.

"Hi Castiel."

"No. Cas."

"Yes, Cas." Chuck agreed easily.

"Cas, how are you?" Chuck asked.

"Happy!" He cried, tears melting into Chucks shirt.

Cas pulled back and shook his hands out and stomped his feet, making his cap fall off his head. Dean chuckled and walked forward, picking it up. He went to put it back on Cas' head, when he saw the scared look on Chucks face.

"Chuck, I'm Dean. I'm so glad your here." Dean smiled. Chuck shook his hand politely but didn't say anything until Michael nudged him.

"I-I'm sorry." Chuck stammered.

"It's ok, Cas doesn't like meeting new people much either. Do you want to get out of this crowd?" Dean asked. Chuck nodded.

"Please." Chuck said.

"Dean-o, we were going to go back to our place and catch up with dad. Maybe you can go out with Sammy here and have a drink and celebrate?" Gabriel suggested. Dean looked to Cas, where he was still wrapped around Chuck, and nodded.

"Cas, does that sound ok?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Yes. Brush your teeth." Cas said. Dean nodded.

"What?" Michael questioned blankly.

"The smell." Cas said.

"The drinks. No, I'll, I'll only have one, and I'll brush my whole mouth out when I get home, ok?" Dean said. Cas nodded.

"You call me if anything happens, alright?" Dean said. Cas nodded.

"Ok. I guess... see you tonight?" Dean said. He walked forward and Cas detached from Chuck for a moment so he could kiss Dean, then nodded to himself.

"Tonight. Gabriel will bring me home by nine." Cas said, looking towards Gabriel.

"Ok, if that's what you want." Michael said. He waved to Dean and Mary as he started to walk away, leading their group off. Dean spun around on Mary.

"You did that didn't you?" Dean said.

"I may have had a hand in it." Mary smiled. Dean pulled her into a hug, surprising her.

"Thank you. You make Cas so happy, mom. Thank you." Dean said quietly. Mary hugged him back and smiled against his shoulder.

"He's my new son. I'll always be here for both of you." Mary said. Dean squeezed her tighter and she chuckled.

"Ok, alright, let's go celebrate, huh?"

* * *

"Burgers and beer! Best meal in the world." Dean said, rubbing his stomach and leaning back in his chair. Mary slapped his arm and made him sit up, making Sam laugh.

"Why don't you ever eat here yourself?" Jess asked.

"Cas doesn't like car rides, so we don't go out much. Plus, he's had a bad exposure to alcohol. He wouldn't approve of a bar setting like this." Dean explained.

"That's what he meant. About the smell." Sam said.

"Yeah, I don't blame him though. I keep it out of the house." Dean said.

"Speaking of house..." Mary piped up, making everyone turn towards her.

"I've decided to move." Mary said.

"What?!" Dean and Sam both exclaimed at once.

"I'll be moving up here. It just seems right. With you up here Sam, and Jessica, and Dean, you're settling in with Cas, getting married, moving out-"

"You're moving too?!" Sam interrupted.

"Not yet. Since we graduated, we have until New Years to move out. But that's not happening until the very last minute. Me and Cas are happy where we are." Dean explained.

"Ok, so where are you moving?" Sam asked.

"Anywhere near here, but that's not important. Mom moving is important." Dean said. Mary chuckled.

"Yes, well, I have the same answer. Anywhere near here. Now that graduation is over, I think I'll be going home and starting to pack. I don't know how fast I'll get back, but I'll make sure packing doesn't interfere with the wedding. But now that we have the decorations set, and flowers are left up to Jessica, I think I should take the opportunity." Mary said.

"Well, that's great! Cheers to mom." Sam said, raising his beer bottle. They all tapped bottled, and Dean smiled. All his family was coming together.

* * *

"So you graduated." Chuck said. Cas nodded.

"I studied religion like you." Cas said proudly. Chuck smiled.

"You didn't have to."

"Wanted. Interesting." Cas said.

"And did you have friends at school after all? Gabriel told me when you first got here you weren't very happy. But he said there was more to that story. He only explained a bit." Chuck said, seeming uncomfortable. Cas didn't notice.

"I met Charlie. She's nice. She has red hair. And Jo is her girlfriend. Jo doesn't talk to me much. And Kevin. Kevin is fluent in sign language. Kevin was nice and attractive. We dated for a while. And Dean. Dean is so nice. He makes me breakfast in the mornings and helps me brush hair." Cas said.

"So now you're getting married? And you wanted me here to stand in as the pastor?" Chuck asked, stirring his tea. Michael and Gabriel both sat down in the chairs beside the couch, waiting to speak.

"Yes. I love him." Cas said surely.

"So soon after Bartholomew? Gabriel relayed what happened- it sounded awful." Chuck said. Cas became still and curled into himself a bit.

"D-Don't say that name." Cas said quietly. Chuck started to apologize, but Michael put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time we get him back home. You guys can talk more tomorrow." Michael said, trying to stop the conversation before it happened.

"Come on Cas, stand up, let's get to the car." Gabriel said hastily. Michael shot Chuck a look, and Chuck became nervous.

"W-What did I do?"

"Hopefully nothing." Gabriel said.

* * *

It was not nothing. It was very much something. Something that he didn't like to think about, something bad. Bad. Bad. Something. Someone. Bad. Bad. Bad. Someone who he loved. He loved Bartholomew. Love. Love. Sad. Sad and hurt. Hurting and cold, and scared. Hiding in the closet. Cleaning up vomit. Scrambling away from his hands that were grabbing at clothes. Bad. Bad. Bad.

"Phone!" Cas screamed, hitting the door. Gabriel swerved in the road as Cas started panting, making Chuck whine and slide away from him in the seat.

"W-What's he doing?!" Chuck asked, becoming panicked.

"The same thing he used to do, but with more strength." Michael said, handing Cas the cell phone.

"Castiel?" Chuck called. The name rang in his ears and morphed into the wrong voice. Castiel. Sneering. Anger. Castiel.

"Dean!" Cas yelled, punching the car door repeatedly.

"Almost there." Gabriel said, speeding up. 

"Dad, get the phone, hand it to me. He can't dial." Michael said. Chuck nodded and hesitantly reached over towards Cas, who flung the phone with his flapping hands. Chuck fumbled but managed to save it, and handed it to Michael, who quickly scrolled through the contacts and pressed the right one.

"Dean, you need to come outside. There was a name mentioned that shouldn't have been mentioned, and Cas is freaking out." Michael summed up. Cas could hear Dean swear loudly and shivered at the memories that brought. Still, as the building neared in his window, he felt lighter. His chest wasn't as tight and his fighting instincts leveled off.

"Dean!" Cas yelled.

"He's on the elevator. Give him a minute." Gabriel said.

It only took another minute. Dean came flying out of the building and Cas leapt out of the car. He collided with Dean, who quickly lifted his arms.

"Hugs ok?" Dean asked. Cas nodded, and Dean wrapped him up tightly.

"Breathe sweetheart, breathe." Dean whispered, rubbing his back. Cas panted against his chest, and took in huge lungfulls of air, letting Dean surround him once more. Being out of the car helped, but hearing the familiar voice calmed his mind more then anything.

"You're taking care of him." Chuck said, stepping out of the car.

"Of course I am." Dean said.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, making some of Deans anger dissipate.

"Louder." Dean said.

"I-I'm sorry. Cas. I didn't know it would hurt you this bad." Chuck said. Cas just nodded. Chuck sighed.

"Will you? Take care of him?" Chuck asked timidly. Dean stood up a little straighter.

"Sir, I'll be taking care of Cas forever."

"Forever?"

"Every day I walk the earth is a day I want to spend with him. I'll be taking care of him until I'm no more, and after that too, if that's possible." Dean said surely.

"Me too. I'll be your angel." Cas mumbled, making Dean crack a smile.

"After? Are you a believer in spirits? Angels?" Chuck asked.

"Listen, Cas is religious. So if he says I'm gonna turn into an angel and watch over him after I die, that's damn sure what I'm gonna do. I'm not leaving Cas. Ever." Dean said sternly. Chuck nodded, seeming satisfied.

"Dean, I'd like to officiate your wedding." Chuck said. Dean nearly stopped breathing.

"Father?" Cas mumbled against Deans chest. He sniffed and turned to look at him, staying wrapped in Deans embrace.

"I... would like to bless your marriage in any way I can." Chuck said. Dean nodded, silently cheering, and Cas smiled.

"That's- that's great. Thank you." Dean said. Chuck nodded.

"I would like to talk with you more Dean. May we talk tomorrow?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, you can all come over here tomorrow if you want." Dean said. Gabriel nodded and put a hand on Chucks shoulder.

"We'll be here." He said. Chuck nodded.

"Ok, well, it's time for me and Cas to head upstairs. Cas, say goodnight." Dean said. Cas waved, but decided to let go of Dean to hug his father one more time.

Dean smiled. Things were working out.


End file.
